No Idea
by ElucidAcheron
Summary: Girl gets dumped. Boy bumps over girl. Girl never minds, boy falls in love.  I suck at summaries. Just read my story please. First one! An Alex Gaskarth Fanfic!
1. Oh Crap

Chapter One : Oh Crap.

"Thank you! You have a nice day too!" I said to the Barista before I went out of Starbucks. I felt happy that day in spite of the shitty break up I had with Steven last night. Ugh that was so ugly, I wish there really was a time machine so I could go back in time and kick him in the balls repeatedly. But sadly, no one has ever succeeded in doing that, so I rest my case.

Anyway, I was happily walking outside and sipping my frap, when suddenly, out of freaking nowhere, this guy bumped into me. The huge impact of the collision left me with coffee soaked jeans, and three dollars worth of coffee. I didn't know if I was going to scream or cry, but all I know is, I HAD NO MORE COFFEE. DAMN.

"Sorry! Oh shit! I'm really sorry miss! Uhm, I was kinda in a hurry and didn't notice you." The guy said.

I know I was supposed to get angry, but I didn't really notice that different words were coming out of my mouth.

"It's okay. It's just coffee anyway." I blurted out.

"Oh. I really am sorry! If you want I could buy you new coffee and maybe a new pair of jeans." He was searching for his wallet vigorously. But I think he didn't have it on him at the time. "Oh crap. I left it at my apartment. Mother fucker. Well, here's my card. Call me, and maybe we can settle something to compensate for the shitty thing I've done. By the way, my name's Alex. Alexander William Gaskarth." He said.

"Uh, okay. Thanks? I guess." He smiled at what I said, and hurriedly walked away from me. Like it was some kind of intro to a romantic-comedy movie.

I mindlessly walked slowly and thought of the scene that just happened before me.

I got bumped by a stranger.

My coffee spilled.

My newly washed jeans were soiled.

A guy just gave me his number.

I know I was supposed to get mad. But there's this thing that's keeping me from getting angry. I don't know what it is. But it's freaking me out.


	2. Hello? Is anyone there?

Chapter Two : Hello? Is anyone there?

I still am shaken at what happened. The thing is, I blanked out. I never expected that to happen to me. I mean seriously. It kinda looked like a scene from a movie. And it's a freaking cliché.

I returned to my apartment and slowly crept under my bed. I didn't understand the feeling that's boiling inside me. Then I remembered: Steven broke up with me, and this random guy spilled my coffee. I don't know what's worse. But I started to cry. I cried for like an hour. After that, I went to the patio to sort out my feelings.

As I was staring at the blue sky, I remembered that the Alex guy who bumped into me gave me his number. I was having second thoughts if I should call him or not. My hand reached for the phone, and voila, I was dialing his number.

It rang.

It rang again.

Rang a few times more

And someone answered.

Fucking voice mail.

"Uhm yeah, hi? This is the girl you bumped into this morning. Yeah, I was just calling to say that you don't have to do anything. It's fine. I'll just wash my jeans, besides, it has sentimental value. So, thanks anyway for your offer. Bye."

And that was it. I called the random guy who bumped me. It felt weird. In a good way, I guess.

After that, I went back into my room and started to sob. "I think I'm gonna have to get used to this." I quietly said to myself. I fell asleep afterwards. I mean, who wouldn't sleep after a few liters of tears?


	3. Lady, what is your name!

Chapter Three – Lady, wth is your name?

**ALEX's POV**

So I bumped into this girl. Yeah. Cliché, I know. But she was so pretty. I just had to.

But boy was I so dumb. I never realized she had so much sadness in her eyes. When I bumped into her, I thought she was going to scream at me for being such a jerk. But when I looked into her eyes, there was nothing but sadness. I think I made a mistake. But it's a decision I have to live with. I had to change her life around. But how could I? All I did was give her my number. And I think she won't call me. But hey, I guess she was not right for me at all.

When I came back to my apartment, I saw my wallet on top of my desk, and my shiny little phone right beside it. When I checked it, it had a lot of voice mail. When I looked at who were they from, it looked like this: GROUPIE, GROUPIE, MUM, GROUPIE, MATT, RIAN, ZACK, GROUPIE, GROUPIE, GROUPIE, JACK'S SEX TOY, GROUPIE, JACK, and an UNKNOWN NUMBER.

I skipped all of the nonsense (yes, Jack is nonsense), and went straight to the Unknown Number.

"_Uhm yeah, hi? This is the girl you bumped into this morning. Yeah, I was just calling to say that you don't have to do anything. It's fine. I'll just wash my jeans, besides, it has sentimental value. So, thanks anyway for your offer. Bye."_

It's her! She called! But wait, there was something missing! Her name! Damn it.

I felt happy, and sad at the same time. Happy because she called, and sad because I heard the sadness in her tone, and she forgot to tell me her name.

I saved her number in my phone and named it: Change Her.

Maybe I'll call her sometime. I just need to get things straight first.


	4. Just A Daydream Away

**SO SORRY I FAILED TO UPDATE!**

**I just got started with class, and things went crazy. To the one who asked for an update, thank you **

Chapter Four – Just A Daydream Away

**ALEX 'S POV**

Since that voicemail, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was perfect for me. I mean, she was pretty, and her voice sounded so good on the phone. I needed to know who that girl was. I was freaking imagining us getting married and run off to a secluded island so far away that the only persons living there were me and her.

I was busy daydreaming about us when my phone rang.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man?" A familiar voice. Dang it! JACK BARAKAT.

"What did I do this time fag?" I answered.

"Well, we haven't seen you for like a gajillion years, Zack is worried, Rian's worried, Matt's worried, AND I'M FREAKING SCARED AS SHIT. And oh, we need to compose a chorus for our new song."

I was thinking of a clever answer to get back at him, but then I remembered what I was thinking a few moments ago.

"Call you later Jacky-boo. I think I just figured out a chorus for our new song."I hurriedly put down the phone, got my pad of paper and a pen and started to write..

_You're just a daydream away_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

_And I'll keep you a daydream away_

_Just watch from a safe place so I never have to lose_

That afternoon when I showed the guys what I wrote, they all agreed on it and we played it on our gig last night.

When we finished the gig, I started to think about the girl. Where was she now, what was she doing, and what the hell was her name.

I asked Matt if where our next gig was, and he told me that we're gonna have a small gathering at this one coffee shop across town.

I thought about the gig and what songs we're gonna play, but she's still there running through my mind like a daydream on repeat.

I think I'm starting to LOVE this girl.


	5. The Gig of Destiny

Chapter Five – The Gig of Destiny

**ISABELLE'S POV**

When I woke up after my "nap" it was morning. I slept the whole day and night through. Damn. Was I really THAT depressed?

I felt pain in my chest when I looked beside me and no one was there. Then I remembered Steven and I broke up a couple of days ago. Wow.

I got up, went to the bathroom, got dressed and went out for breakfast.

I went to McD's to get me some grub when I spotted Natalia, my friend from work.

"OH HOLY CHRIST! What happened to you love? You look so, so un-you!" She shrieked.

"Well Nat, I broke up with You Know Who the other day, and I feel like crap. I got bumped by a guy who spilled my coffee yesterday, and I was crying the whole afternoon. I slept until 7am today, and I feel like the whole world has exploded and left me all alone like a sick puppy or something." I sadly replied.

"Oh honey, let's go to McD's. I know you fancy some pancakes. Tell me everything, and I'll do my best to comfort you. Even if it means I have to get you the number of that cute waiter we always fantasized before."

I laughed at her idea and we went on our way for breakfast. Strange, even if she made me laugh, there was something missing in the picture. I wonder what.

So, when I told Nat about everything that has happened to me – even shed a few droplets of tears – she asked me if I was free tonight.

"After all I've said to you, you ask me out on a date? That's why I love you Nat." I said.

"I love you too. Now are you free or what?" She replied.

"Yes I am. Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Well, there's this band playing tonight called All Time Low at the coffee shop next to Josh's workplace. And he's inviting me to go. He also said I could bring a friend and Her date. So would you go with me to this gig from this band I never heard from before?" She said.

"As long as there's coffee. I'm in. But, I don't have a date!" I said.

"It's okay hon. We'll find you a date at the gig. There will be a lot of g

uys there." She answered.

I thought about what Natty said, and she was right. I think I needed a break from all of this emotional discomfort. I really need to loosen up or I might get crazy.

"Oh, and by the way, I should get you clothes honey, you look bland." She said and dragged me to her car where we drove for a couple of minutes to the mall.

**ALEX'S POV**

"Alex-boo!" Jack shouted.

"What?" I answered.

"We need to get ready in five! Stop daydreaming about this lass and get to band mode. I'm getting jealous!" He said.

He was right. I couldn't stop thinking about this girl and when would I see her again. I shrugged her off my mind for a while to get into band mode. We were gonna be performing to some record label guys and some audience that might change the track of our future.

As we walked on stage and went to our places, I thought about her, and smiled. She makes me happy. I really want to make her mine now.

"Hey guys, good evening! How are ya? We're a band named All Time Low. I'm Alex, that guy with the 'fro is Zack, the guy with the drums is Rian, and that guy with the faggy hair is my boyfriend for life – Jack. We're here today because that guy Matt over there tortured us with no doughnut days anymore. So yeah. We're here. This first song goes out to this girl I met a couple of days ago who doesn't stop running around my mind. It's called Just A Daydream Away. Hope you like it."

_I wish you could see your face right now__  
><em>_'Cause you're grinning like a fool__  
><em>_And we're sitting on your kitchen floor__  
><em>_On a Tuesday afternoon__  
><em>_It doesn't matter when we get back__  
><em>_To doing what we do__  
><em>_'Cause right now could last forever__  
><em>_Just as long as I'm with you__  
><em>_You're just a daydream away__  
><em>_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you__  
><em>_And I'll keep you a daydream away__  
><em>_Just watch from a safe place__  
><em>_So I never have to lose__  
><em>_We would go out on the weekend__  
><em>_To escape our busy lives__  
><em>_And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys__  
><em>_Chasing down their desperate wives__  
><em>_I would drink a little too much__  
><em>_You would offer me a ride__  
><em>_And I would offer you a t-shirt__  
><em>_And you'd stay another night__  
><em>_But you're just a daydream away__  
><em>_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you__  
><em>_And I'll keep you a daydream away__  
><em>_Just watch from a safe place__  
><em>_So I never have to lose__  
><em>_We never stood a chance out there__  
><em>_Shooting love in real-time__  
><em>_So we'll take it over ice tonight__  
><em>_With a little salt__  
><em>_And a little lime__  
><em>_You're just a daydream away__  
><em>_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you__  
><em>_And I'll keep you a daydream away__  
><em>_Just watch from a safe place__  
><em>_So I never have to lose__  
><em>_You're just a daydream away__  
><em>_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

When we finished the song, applauses went off like fireworks in the fourth of July. We were so happy that I didn't notice she was there.


	6. Hey there, boy with the gay hair

Chapter Six – Hey there, boy with the gay hair.

**ISABELLE'S POV**

So, I went to the gig with Nat, and Josh.

They looked so happy together despite the fact that they were only dating for a couple of weeks. I was jealous of them. I had it before but I lost it. I swore to myself that night that, when the opportunity comes for me to fall in love again, I will never let it go.

The band was called All Time Low. Peculiar name for a band, but hey, there's no harm in trying to listen to their songs.

So we found a place to sit, it was near the stage. I was shy to show my face –or yet shy to be there - so I just tucked myself in the corner of our booth.

As the guys came out one by one, I saw a familiar face that made my heart race like a thousand miles per hour – Alex.

"_Hey guys, good evening! How are ya? We're a band named All Time Low. I'm Alex…this first song goes out to this girl I met a couple of days ago who doesn't stop running around my mind. It's called Just A Daydream Away."_

Was he talking about me? Nah, maybe it was some other girl.

As he was singing the song, my heart was continuously skipping beats. I thought I was gonna have Cardiac Arrest. I think it was because how his voice melts with the song in sweet sweet harmony that my heart can't take the sweetness.

"Hey Is! Iss? Hey!" I heard Nat say.

"Wh-what? Oh sorry. I was just spaced out." I said.

"Uhuh. So, John's got us the privilege of meeting the band backstage. He and that Matt guy are friends. Wanna come later?" She asked.

"Oh. Okay. Sure." I replied.

WHAT WAS I THINKING? We're gonna meet. Formally! Oh God - Oh God - Oh God - Oh God - Oh God!

But, even though I don't want to go, there's this part of me that keeps on nagging on and on about that Alex guy. I don't know. Maybe something good's gonna happen tonight. I just hope it involves the both of us.

**ALEX'S POV**

"Hey Alex, we're meeting some of the 'new fans' later on. Want to come?" Zack asked me.

"Yeah, sure. I wanna see who's the girl Jack's gonna 'bring home to mum' tonight!" I replied.

"Fuck off Gaskarth. I'm going home to your place with the girl and do it on your bed." Jack jokingly said.

"Bring it on Barakat, BRING IT ON!" I laughed.

So as we were walking towards the meet-up place, I felt a tingling sensation in my head. She's back in my mind again. Holy crap. I really need to see her again. I kept on walking and daydreaming at the same time when I bumped into someone. Good timing Gaskarth, you bumped into two persons this week. I was about to say sorry when the person looked at me. It was her.

"Hi. You must be The Alex from the band All Time Low. The guy who bumped into me and spilled my coffee. Good to see you again. By the way, I'm Isabelle."

Oh God, Isabelle. Isabelle Gaskarth. Damn. Stop it. Gosh. So. Pretty.

"Hey. Nice to formally meet you. As you've said, I'm Alex from ATL. It was good seeing you too." I said.

She's here. So that means….She heard what I said during Just A Daydream Away! Oh good Lord, no.

**ISABELLE'S POV**

So, this is what 'love at first sight' feels. This is the feeling I can't shake off. HE'S THE ONE MAKING THAT FEELING. Sheesh.

So as we were obviously ogling at each other, Nat approached us and said "You guys know each other? 'Cause it seems that you can't get your eyes off of each other."

"Oh, Nat! Uhm, this is Alex. He's the guy who spilled my coffee the other day. Alex, this is my co-worker and best friend, Nat." I said.

"Hey Nat.I'm the coffee guy." Alex introduced himself.

"Oh hi! Nice to meet you. This Josh, my boyfriend." She answered back.

"Oh hey bro, you have good songs. Congratulations in advance, cause I'm sure the record people are gonna sign you." Josh said.

"Thanks man! You're one of our best fans yet – well, except for Izzy here." He answered.

'IZZY'. Hmm. My mum used to call me that. And I think I'm gonna like him calling me that too.

"Oh wait, uhm, Izzy, this might kind of sound awkward, but, will you go out with me sometime? I mean, you have my number, and I think I got yours. So, what do you think?" Alex asked me.

HOLYMOTHEROFPANCAKES! What should I say? Oh God. I feel so happy. Wait. Why was I happy? I don't care why! Coffee guy asked me out!

"Yes! Sure! Uhm call me." I said. Wow. Low blow Iz. Low blowwww.

"Sure. So uh, see you when I can set a free schedule." He answered.

Wow. That was fast. And embarrassing. I think I felt myself blush. Meh. He's gorgeous.

After that, I went over to Nat and I told her that I think I should go home. My night felt complete.

When I went outside, I saw a familiar face. Steven.

"Hey Is." He said.

"Oh Steven, it's you. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I found out from some friends of mine that you were here. So I followed you here, basically." He said.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked again.

"You. I want you back so badly. I'm sorry Is. I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you." He said.

I kept on thinking if I should get back with him. I mean, I still love him and all. But HE broke my heart. HE dumped me. HE left me for that cheating whore Stacey.

"No." I bluntly said.

"Say what now? No? Why?" He angrily asked.

"Because I can't trust you anymore asshole! You cheated on me with that slut bag Stacey!" I said.

"Stacey's not a slut bag!" he defensively answered back.

"Then why are you defending her?" I said back.

Just then, he rushed to me and kissed me. Not the type of kiss which is loving and caring. But a kiss a rapist does to you when you don't agree on his terms.

Just when I was about to kick him in the balls, someone grabbed him for me and screamed "STAY AWAY FROM ISABELLE YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!"

I recognized the voice, it was Alex.


End file.
